The Gilligan Zone
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: A crossover between Gilligan's Island and the Twilight Zone season one episode Execution, both starring Russell Johnson. Story takes place during the third season of GI.
1. A Second Chance

Introduction: Just sit right back, and you'll hear a tale. A tale of two professors. They, along with six other castaways, will be taking a three-hour tour through the TWILIGHT ZONE.

Professor George Manion woke up extremely thirsty. He quickly assessed his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was being thrown across his lab by a 19th century outlaw. Manion pressed the call button. He received a lot more than a glass of water.

Within seconds three nurses and the on-call physician were at Manion's side. They were poking and prodding the professor, taking readings and tests.

Manion finally spoke up, "Hey, all I wanted was a glass of water!"

The doctor laughed, "I imagine you do. Nurse, get the man some water."

After things calmed down a little, the doctor explained, "George, you've received serious head trauma. Right now you're in the neurology ward of University Hospital. You've been in a coma for five years."

"Five years!" Exclaimed George Manion. "It seems like yesterday. What happened to my work?"

The doctor replied, "Typical physics professor, I believe your equipment is in storage. Somebody from the physics department will fill you in. Meanwhile, get your rest. You have several months of physical therapy to look forward to.

Manion did indeed find out that his lab was put in storage. Since he was a tenured professor, his job was still waiting whenever he was ready to return. Manion knew his time travel device worked, and ideas on how to improve his experiments started coming to him quickly. He had read about people actually having subconscious thoughts when they were in coma, and wondered if that had happened to him.

George Manion wanted to get to work right away, but five years of bed rest took its toll on his body. Manion worked for months on perfecting the motor skills he would need to continue his work. Finally, it was time to return to his lab.

Manion knew he had to recreate the experiment that nearly killed him. The experimental physics professor locked himself in his lab for almost a year perfecting the time travel device. He was careful, though, not to totally recreate the experiment. The only person that would be traveling in time this trip would be George Manion.

Finally it was departure time. George turned on the machine. Lights were flashing, tubes were whining. Manion stepped on the pad. The room started spinning and then it was gone. Next thing Manion knew, he was in a tropical jungle.

_Incredible, _thought Manion, _I have traveled both time and distance._

Manion looked around and saw a path that was obviously manmade. He decided to take a risk, and hoped the natives were friendly. The path led him to a clearing where he saw some huts.

A young man in a red tunic with an upside down sailor's cap greeting him when he entered the village, "Hey professor, what's with the suit?"

Manion had no idea who this person was and how he knew he was a professor, but replied, "I just decided to wear it for a change."

The answer seemed to satisfy the young man. When Manion came closer to the huts, he saw two very attractive young women working on what appeared to be dinner, a portly man in a yachtsman cap tending to a fire, and a middle aged couple lounging with drinks from coconut shells.

"Gilligan, quit bothering the Professor and get some fire wood. If the Professor wants to dress up, that's his business." The man in blue barked.

"Aye, aye Skipper," said Gilligan, while walking towards the path on the other side of the clearing.

When Gilligan got behind the hut, Manion heard him say, "Professor, how did you get here? And how did you change so fast." The others must have heard the young man, because they were looking very confused.

Soon Manion was staring at a mirror image. The six other people were also staring at the two professors. One was wearing a suit, the other khaki pants and a white shirt, but otherwise the two were identical. Not a sound was made for what seemed like an eternity while Professor Manion and Professor Hinkley stared at each other, during which time the remaining castaways gaze were fixed upon the two twin geniuses.

Narrator: Professor George Manion took the second chance at life he was granted and quickly redeemed it for return passage to THE TWILIGHT ZONE!


	2. The Two Professors

Finally Professor Manion broke the silence with, "What is the date?"

Professor Hinkley answered his clone, "December 15."

Gilligan added, with childlike demeanor, "Ten days till Christmas!"

Skipper, still staring at the two professors, automatically scolded hoarsely, "Quiet, Gilligan!" but there was absolutely no malice in his voice.

Manion followed up with, "What year?"

Hinkley responded, puzzled, "1966, of course."

_December 15, 1966! That's the day I left the lab, I didn't travel in time!_ Manion thought a little disappointedly. _At least I invented a working teleportation device… but that doesn't explain my double…_

The shock started wearing off of Manion and the castaways. When the color started returning to people's faces, Manion asked another question, "Where am I?"

Gilligan answered, "We're shipwrecked on a deserted island. How did you get here?"

Manion lied, "I was taking a cruise, fell overboard, and the next thing I knew I was sunbathing on the other side of the island drying in the sun."

Introductions were made all around. Manion learned his counterpart was also a Professor, albeit at a prep school. The newly arrived Professor did think it odd somebody with Roy Hinkley Junior's credentials was teaching at the high school level, but kept it to himself. The crew of the ill-fated SS Minnow was Navy buddies Captain Jonas Grumby (who preferred to be called Skipper) and Seaman Gilligan (one name was only given). He also learned that three of the castaways were celebrities of sorts, B-list actress Ginger Grant, and industrialist Thurston Howell and socialite Eunice Wentworth Howell. Last but not least was the lovely Mary Ann Summers from Kansas.

Gilligan was the first to state the obvious, "You and the Professor could be twins!"

The Professor replied, "Now Gilligan, Professor Manion has also earned the title of Professor. And we learned about doubles here on the island several times. Remember, Gilligan, we met your double, as well as Ginger's and Mr. Howell's."

"Oh, don't remind me," said Mr. Howell.

"That's right, everybody has a double out there," added the Skipper.

Manion was now astounded, "Just call me George," was all he could get out while he was trying to wrap his mind around the probability of four out of seven people isolated from society running into their exact doubles.

Mrs. Howell, ever the hostess, said, "Welcome, George, please join us for dinner."

"Thank, you, it smells delicious," Manion replied.

"So, George, what are you a Professor of?" asked Ginger.

Manion answered, "Theoretical physics."

Professor Hinkley added, "Fascinating field. I've done some coursework in at SMU."

Manion added, "My father was an engineer, and my mother was a schoolteacher. It only seemed logical that their progeny would be a physics professor."

That earned a laugh from the group.

Skipper looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I served in the Pacific with a crazy engineering officer named Maniac Manion. Not much for Navy regs, but he could do things with those engines that nobody else could dream of. He probably would have been a commander, but his attitude kept him as a lieutenant j.g. most of the war."

Manion laughed, "That's my dad, at the time I was mortified. Here I was, 14 years old, and my 38 year old father was a lowly lieutenant j.g. with an engineering degree from cal tech. Dad just retired from McDonnell Douglass in LA."

Professor Hinkley commiserated, "I suppose I became a professor because both of my parents were schoolteachers. I'm sure that also has a lot to do with my interest in teaching prep. school instead of university. Dad taught high school science, and mom taught junior high social studies before they were married, and while dad was at war. Like you, George, I had a father who was a slightly older service member, my dad was a meteorologist with the air corps."

Something Manion said hit Hinkley. The castaway Professor added, "George, when were you born?"

"November 10, 1929," was Manion's reply. That earned a gasp from the group.

Ginger said, "Professor, that's your birthday. Maybe Gilligan was right, you could be twins."

That evening, the castaways retired to their huts. The two professors bunked together in the supply hut. Manion figured it would give him a chance to talk to the only other scientist on the island. One who quite possibly be a brother that his mother had never told him about.

When Ginger and Mary Ann were in their hut, they had a little conversation of their own.

Ginger asked, "So, which one do you want?"

Mary Ann sleepily said, "Which what, Ginger?"

"You know," Ginger taunted, "which Professor?"

Mary Ann looked shocked, "Ginger!"

Ginger retorted, exasperated, "Oh, Mary Ann, we both have been chasing the Professor for over two years. Now there's one for each of us," then Ginger decided to goad Mary Ann some more, "However, if your not interested, I could think of interesting things I could do with two Professors…."

Mary Ann just made a disgusted grunt and went to sleep.

While Ginger was teasing Mary Ann, the two Professors compared notes.

Hinkley started with, "You really didn't fall off of a boat did you."

Manion decided to come clean, "No, I have been working on a time travel device. I first used it in 1960. I successfully transported a man back from 1880. Unfortunately, he was an outlaw. He almost killed me. Actually, the doctors said he succeeded, as I was clinically dead for several minutes, followed by a five year coma. I later found the outlaw was killed by an escaped murderer who I suspect used the machine to escape into the past. I decided to try the machine out earlier today, and instead of traveling through time, I found myself on your most unusual island."

"Fascinating," Replied the Professor, "And you are right, unusual things happen on this island. I find it hard to believe we are twins, but tell me about your mother."

Manion smiled, "Her name is Gertrude Russell Manion. She taught 7th grade history in the Los Angeles area from 1926-1928 and from 1942-46."

Hinkley quietly said, "My mother's name is Gertrude Russell Hinkley. She taught 7th grade history in the Los Angeles area from 1926-1928 and started teaching again in 1942. She was still teaching as of September 1964."

Manion thought a moment, then theorized, "The only way this is possible is if I somehow made it into another dimension, or time stream, where my mother married Roy Hinkley instead of John 'Maniac' Manion."

Hinkley, being equally as intelligent, caught on quick, "You're not my brother, or a double, you're me!"


	3. The Eighth Castaway

The two professors stayed up most of the night talking about their lives. Each was thinking _there, but for the grace of God, go I_ about the others. Both Hinkley and Manion enjoyed their lives, ups and downs and all. Each was also a little jealous of the other. Hinkley was a little jealous of Manion's academic appointment, while Manion was equally as jealous of the way this little group cared about their professor.

Manion said to Hinkley, "So which is your girl, the redhead or the brunette? Better yet, please tell me it's both."

Hinkley looked at Manion a little shocked, "George, they're like sisters to me!"

Manion laughed, "Roy, I've only been here a few hours, and I see how those two beauties look at you."

Embarrassed, Roy changed the subject, "I like that you call me Roy. My parents call me Junior, while my students and fellow castaways call me Professor. Its nice to hear one's own name. Good night George."

George answered, "Good night, Roy."

Manion awoke to the smell of some sort of home brewed coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead," The skipper said, "Try some of this bark coffee… it will get you going."

Manion took one sip and made a face.

Gilligan said, "Yeah, get you going to the head," and was rewarded by a thump on the head by the Skipper's cap. Manion did agree with the Mate's analysis, though.

Manion joined Hinkley, who was also sipping on the dreaded coffee.

Roy said, "I thought I would let you sleep. Ginger is still preparing who knows what for breakfast."

George replied, "I thought Mary Ann was the cook."

Roy quietly said, "Mary Ann is the best cook on the island, can do wonders with what we have. But we all chip in."

Ginger came to the table and asked the two academics, "So Professors, wanna sandwich?'

Ginger's double entendre went straight over Roy's head. Mary Ann looked more shocked than Ginger hoped. The other castaway's weren't paying attention, and George was wondering _did she just say what I think she did. _About that time, Ginger came out with a plate of entrees made of slices of pine apple placed between two slices of coconut.

Ginger said, "Viola, pina colada sandwiches are served."

George, being a tad bit more worldly than Hinkley, smirked at Ginger and said, "Girl, you are bad."

Ginger feigned indignance and scoffed, "Why Dr. Manion, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Over breakfast George and Roy tried to explain the multi-dimension theory, and that the two Professors where actually counterparts in two different realities.

Gilligan asked, "So you really are the Professor.?"

The Skipper growled, "Gilligan, stop being a knucklehead."

Manion answered, "Actually Gilligan is right."

Ginger asked, "How will you get back to your dimension?"

Manion answered, "I have a timer. Its disguised as an old pocket watch. It counts down and sends a beacon to the transmitting device, and I'm back in my lab. Don't worry though, I'll definitely get the castaways in my dimension rescued, while working on a way to notify the authorities in your demension.""

Manion started fishing through his suit pockets, and realized the timer was gone!

"What's wrong George?" Mary Ann asked.

George exclaimed, "The timer! its missing!"

Gilligan looked sheepishly and tentatively quiried, "Was it an old engineer's watch?"

George hesitantly replied, "Yes, I put the timer in the casing of my grandfathers watch."

Gilligan nervously said, "Don't get mad. It fell out of your pocket last night. It wasn't ticking, so I thought it was broke. I tried to fix it for you, but there were wires everywhere."

Gilligan produced a watch that looked like it went 10 rounds with Cassius Clay followed by Laser Tag with Gort from _The Day the Earth Stood Still,_

Skipper was the first to say something, "Gilligan! What have you done ?"

Manion answered, "He's stranded me here with you, that's what he's done."


	4. Island Life

After seeing how his words stung Gilligan, Manion added, "I'm sorry I was so harsh, it probably was already broken. I'm sure we can fix it."

"Really?" asked Gilligan, hopefully.

Professor Hinkley answered, "with two professors, I don't see why not."

Over the next several weeks, Manion worked steadily trying to repair the timer. It was not easy, even with the professor's extensive supplies. Plus, there were constant interruptions. He spent the day after Christmas in a makeshift jail after Gilligan decided he was a sheriff. A couple of weeks later, Manion's work was temporarily halted by some psychotic hunter named Kincaid who decided Gilligan was his prey. After that, the physics professor was drafted as a judge in a trial to determine whose fault the wreck of the Minnow's was (he did admit he was the logical choice, not having sailed on the ill-fated voyage). There was also some game show contestant named Barkely and an ape-man named Tongo poking their noses around his work. For a supposedly deserted island, this place had a lot of activity that kept Professor Manion from his work.

Manion's favorite distraction was Mary Ann. The two had formed a fairly solid friendship, which Manion thought might go further if (1) Mary Ann didn't believe she had a fiancé waiting for her back in Kansas, and (2) George didn't believe it wouldn't be too much longer before he repaired the timer. Nevertheless, the two spent a lot of time together, which did make Ginger a little jealous. Hinkley ignored Ginger's advances and Manion laughed them off.

"Well I got to go make dinner, plus I want to see what all this bowling nonsense that Gilligan and the Skipper have going on," Mary Anne said, leaving George Manion alone.

Seeing an opening, Ginger came up to Manion, "Just one week till Valentine's. Got a date yet?'

Manion laughed, "Well, I hope to be back in my lab by Valentines Day. This timer is starting to look like a spaghetti dinner with all the bypass wires I have in it, but I think I can get it going."

Ginger scoffed, "Hmmmph, professors. There's more to life than a lab," and left Manion to his work.

Manion was starting to wonder what that was all about when he heard a deafening crack, and smelled ozone. He heard Mary Ann scream, and grabbed the timer and ran over to the compound. Gilligan was on the ground. Manion, not thinking of his own safety, ran over to the prone mate and checked to see if his heart was still beating. As soon as he touched Gilligan's chest, Manion felt the timer in his pocket come to life. Next thing Manion knew, everything started to go black.

Manion started coming around when he heard the Skipper's exclaim, "Little Buddy, are you all right?"

Manion warned, "Careful, he's been hit by lightning."

Manion then opened his eyes to see a curious ward attendant looking at him. Manion was back in his hospital bed. Somehow, the timer got him back to his dimension!

Manion asked the attendant, "What is the date,"

The attendant looked uncomfortable and simply said, "The doctor is on her way."

Manion started to get irritated, "It's a simple question," he prodded.

Just then a woman in a white coat entered the room. She introduced herself, "Professor Manion, I'm Doctor Packer. What I'm going to tell you may shock you. In answer to your question, it is February 6, 1967, You've been in a coma for the past seven years."

While Manion was trying to comprehend that statement, he heard Gilligan complaining about a bowling ball fused to his hand. Manion looked up to see that the television was on. On the screen were Gilligan, the Skipper, the Howell, Ginger, the Professor and Mary Ann.


	5. Submitted for Your Approval

"I can't believe it was a TV show, it all seemed so real," protested Manion.

Dr. Packer gently explained, "George, we still don't know exactly what the brain is capable of in a coma. What we do know as fact is that you were clinically dead approximately three minutes after a head trauma in April 1960, and that since then you've been in this bed. As far as the fixation with that particular television show,who knows, the attendant said he watched it regularly. It is possible your subconscious picked up on it, and when you add in the uncanny resemblance you have to the actor who plays the professor, that could lead to your brain creating a fantasy world where you had very little cares."

Manion laughed, "Maybe I could be a stunt double for this Professor character."

Dr. Packer laughed, "Keep thinking that, you have a lot of physical therapy ahead of you."

Over the next few weeks, Manion went through physical and psychological therapy to prepare himself for a return to academia. He also regularly watched Gilligan's Island. The weeks turned into months, and he was disappointed in the summer of 1967 to learn the show would not be renewed. There is enough seriousness in the world, protestor, war, a little silliness was a nice relief.

Finally, after over more than four months, George Manion was preparing to leave. He had become a bit of a celebrity patient, and he had less than half a week left to join the  
"real world." He couldn't wait to get back to teaching and research.

Doctor Packer entered the room and said, "George, we have a special visitor."

In walked a very familiar brunette. George said, "Mary Ann…"

Dr. Packer looked concerned, and the attractive brunette looked stunned. The dark haired beauty quickly gained composure and laughed.

"I've been called Mary Ann much more than my actual name. I'm Dawn Wells. And I'll probably be calling you Professor… you luck so much like Russ," the actress said.

Manion said, "I'm honored you decided to visit Miss Wells. I'm a big fan, and you may call me whatever you wish."

Dawn laughed, "I was in the area to speak at my alma mater, and when I heard about the professor who was in a coma for seven years, but still managed to catch the show… I just had to stop in and say hi."

Manion replied, "Well I'm very glad you did."

Dawn added, "I'm leaving you an autographed photo, plus my agent's card. If you're ever in Hollywood, give a call. I might be able to introduce you to other cast members."

Manion smiled, "Thank you very much."

After Dawn and the doctor left, the orderly smiled at Manion and said, "I read in the tabloids that she's single again."

Manion smiled back, and thought, _maybe a couple weeks on the beaches in Los Angeles before classes start might be a good idea._

Three days later, Manion was on his way out. He picked up his personal effects to change into the suit that had been in hospital storage for seven years. While changing, he noticed a couple of odd things. His grandfather's watch was beat up, as if it went 10 rounds with Cassius Clay, and a game of laser tag with Gort from _The Day the Earth Stood Still_, When he opened the watch, the bypass wires inside looked like a plate of spaghetti. Most puzzling was when he put on his shoes. They were full of beach sand. Not playground sand, the pristine white sand you would find on a tropical island.

Narrator: Professor George Manion learned the line between reality and fantasy is a very thin one. A lesson that can be found on the syllabus of a course that we like to call THE TWILIGHT ZONE!


End file.
